fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Apex Caliber Wrestling
Apex Caliber Wrestling, Inc. (ACW), sometimes referred to as APEX Wrestling or simply APEX, is an American professional wrestling promotion, founded in 2013 by Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza. Their headquarters reside within San Antonio, Texas. The company promotes under two main roster brands: Ignition and RAMPAGE, and a developmental brand APEX Underground. ACW currently holds live events and pay-per-view events throughout the United States. The promotion's majority owners are its chairman and CEO, Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza, both holding approximately 62% of ACW's equity and 75% of the voting power. The current entity, incorporated on March 1, 2013, was previously known as Awesome Championship Wrestling, Inc. A few months later, on August 26, 2013, it was renamed Apex Caliber Wrestling, Inc. The company has also officially branded itself as APEX Wrestling or simply APEX as the company's legal name remains in full. Company History Formation ACW was founded by Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza when they were in their late teens. Prior to its inception, Alvarez was a professional wrestler signed to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), but was hospitalized due to an off-screen assault. During the recovery, Alvarez told he remembered the story of how PCUW came to be and thought it'd be fun to create his own fiction wrestling company himself once he left the hospital. With the help of his family's wrestling heritage and their support, he was able to make enough money and create the promotion. Awesome Championship Wrestling, Inc. The first event took place on April 5, 2013 in San Antonio, Texas, broadcasting on national television. It featured three matches, including main event match between Naruto Uzumaki and Isaac Clarke. In its first month of operation, ACW confined itself to staging live events as four shows ran in San Antonio, Texas and its first live pay-per-view broadcast, Southern Hell, on April 28, 2013. At the start of May, ACW expanded to other areas of the United States. The promotion's first two months were quite polarizing to say the least with how they've booked their matches, how the commentary table spoke, and especially the biased attitude from Alvarez towards heels. After the May 31, 2013 episode aired, it was heavily criticized by Jonathan Ellis' review on Cryptophasia for their controversial booking how the heels won with dirty tactics, how they lost at their expanse, and utter disrespectful treatment to the heels for being who they are. Brand extension On both July 5 and July 6 respectively, ACW debuted two flagship programs Friday Night Ignition and Saturday Night RAMPAGE in order to help expand their talents. ACW then decided to create two separate rosters, each appearing on one of their main programs, Ignition and RAMPAGE, regarding the abundance of the roster. The event took place on August 2, 2013 in the Ignition pre-show. Apex Caliber Wrestling, Inc./APEX APEX Era On August 25, 2013, at Summer Wars, Awesome Championship Wrestling announced it was changing both its company name and the name of its wrestling promotion to Apex Caliber Wrestling, which became official by midnight on August 26, 2013. Pay-per-view Schedule of 2013 – 2014 There are twelve pay-per-views in a regular ACW calendar year. There is an established "Big Five" of events on the schedule during this given period; these five pay-per-views are listed below in bold. Main Roster ACW personnel consists of professional wrestlers, managers, play-by-play and color commentators, ring announcers, interviewers, referees, trainers, producers, and various other positions. ACW contracts typically range from developmental contracts to multi-year deals. Personnel on the main roster appear on specific brands such as Ignition and RAMPAGE as well as pay-per-views, and on untelevised live events. Personnel from the APEX Underground brand appear on the online television series of the same name, which airs online in the U.S. and on TV in select countries and on APEX Underground branded live events. Personnel on the main roster may also periodically wrestle in APEX Underground and vice versa. Personnel are organized below by their role in ACW. Their name is on the left and their series is on the right. If someone is inactive for any reason, due to injury, suspension, not appearing in more than 30 days, or otherwise, that information is noted. Ignition Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Tag Team Division * Altered Egos — Yugi Mutou and Atem * Armed Vanguards — Alex Mason and Frank Woods * The Four Horsewomen — Mai Valentine (leader), Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Aelita Schaeffer ** The Royal Luxury (Valentine and Schaeffer) ** iGeneration (Shay and Puckett) * The Gods of Darkness — Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar * Hart of Hyuga — Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart * Highschool of the Dead — Takashi Komuro (leader), Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, and Saya Takagi * The Naughty Dogs — Nathan Drake and Crash Bandicoot * The Symbiotes — Venom and Carnage * The Wolves — Erik Rollins (leader), Hannibal Ambrose, Damian Reigns, and Luke Smith Other on-air personnel RAMPAGE Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Tag Team Division * Alpha & Omega — Carter Young and Stan Terra * Blake Bros 2.0 — Tony and Adrian Blake * Domino City Machine Guns — Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor * Evil Beauty — Kendra Daniels (leader), Eliza Hart, and Allison Wilson *The Erupting Eds — Ed, Edd and Eddy (leader) * The Hardcore Foundation — Mason Stone (leader), Marcus King, Nolan Gates, Sara Verser, Roxanne Stone, Jessica Montoya and Carla Ramirez ** The Hardcore Dynasty (Stone and King) ** The Hardcore Trinity (Stone, King, and Gates) ** The Femme Fatales (Verser, Stone, Montoya, and Ramirez) * Jeweled Felines — Lisa Weston and Jessica Wilson * New Devastation — Jimmy Carmichael and Benjamin Strong III * Second City Saints — Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson * Shocking Bite — Jeremy Ellis and Terry Blake Jr. * Smosh — Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla and Mari Takahashi * The Virus Rebellion — Jason Krueger and RC Bane Other on-air personnel Broadcast Team The following section pertains to announcers who cover ACW and APEX Underground broadcasts. This group includes presenter hosts, ringside commentators, ring announcers, and interviewers. Referees Championships and Accomplishments As of September 6, 2013. Current championships Retired championships Other accomplishments Awards and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Company of the Year (2014) * Commentary Team of the Year (2014) – Markiplier, Barney Stinson, Kenji Matsuo, and Zack Carver * Developmental Territory of the Year (2014, 2015) – Adrenaline Impact Wrestling External Link * Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX Underground Trivia * ACW was originally named Awesome Wrestling Federation, but Alvarez soon found out that there was already another promotion called Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) with the same initials. So, to avoid complications and lawsuit, he renamed his company to Awesome Championship Wrestling. Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies